De Leones
by SweetG
Summary: SLASH: Albus/Scorpius ::: Son tan contrarios como el fuego y el hielo. Uno es compuesto, el otro visceral. Si uno fuera blanco, el otro sería, definitivamente, negro. Pero... A pesar de todo... ¿No es de común conocimiento que los opuestos se atraen?
1. Potter Weasley

Maldición de León

**

* * *

**

**De Leones**

_**Potter-Weasly**_

_Lo que estaban haciendo era una atrocidad. Una traición de las más viles hacia todo lo que conocían y amaban._

_Amor..._

_Con eso todo había empezado, con ésa palabra, con ése vertiginoso sentimiento._

_**:...:**_

Albus Severus Potter, hijo de Harry Potter y de Ginny Weasly, era un bebé redondito, rosadito y precioso.

Tenía ojos azules y vivaces, como los de su hermosa madre. Y por parte de su padre, había heredado un pequeño nido de negros cabellos.

Gozaba de suficiente energía como para abastecer a un ejército de, por lo menos, cincuenta niños. Junto a su pequeño hermano, apenas un año mayor, James Potter, lograban que el caos reinara en cada habitación del majestuoso pero a la vez humilde hogar que habitaban.

Los fines de semana venían los Weasly, Ron, Hermione, Rosie, y un pequeño y dulce Hugo, de visita. Todos la pasaban espectacular, los niños jugaban con los juguetes mágicos que los adultos proporcionaban, y correteaban y reían hasta caer rendidos de cansancio, bajo las miradas tiernas pero cuidadosas de sus madres, y las más relajadas y permisivas de sus padres.

Y luego, dos años después, llegó la mimada de todos, Lily. Con el cabello de su madre, y los suaves orbes de su padre, era un calco de Lily Evans de Potter, su abuela paterna, a quien por desgracias de la vida, la criatura nunca podría conocer más que en fotos.

Todo considerado, los tres niños tuvieron una infancia de lo más feliz. Cuidados y amados, creciendo bajo un techo adornado con ternura, y educación firme pero gentil.

Los años pasaron, y llegó un día en que la casa se revolucionó.

Un domingo, al cumplir James once años, llegó una lechuza desconocida, dejando una carta de papel pergamino amarillento, dirigida de la siguiente manera:

_Señor J. Potter_

_El cuarto número 8 a la derecha en el segundo piso_

Y luego le seguía la dirección de la casona, en las faldas de Londres.

James se había puesto eufórico, cargando a Lily en sus hombros por toda la casa, y despertando a Albus, con gritos de alegría.

Harry y Lily abrazaron y felicitaron repetidamente al niño, y ésa noche la cena fue un compendio de sus comidas favoritas.

Todos rieron ante las inocentes ocurrencias de Lily, que pedía ser llevada con un encantamiento Glamour a Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería por excelencia, así no tendría que separarse de su hermano mayor.

La familia Potter no podía haber estado más feliz por su primer hijo.

Albus esperaba con ansias el momento en que fuese él el festejado por su admisión a la prestigiosa escuela.

_**:...:**_

**N/A:** Wa. Éste proyecto se va a transformar en mi primer Albus/Scorpius/Albus :3 Éste capítulo es totalmente neutral, y probablemente los próximos también lo van a ser, pero por una vez en mi vida, quiero darme el tiempo para escribir algo bien desarrollado... Creo que con la motivación suficiente lo voy a lograr.

En fin... ¿Reviews, porfis? Alegran mi día!

P.D.: Necesitaría de alguien que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme con el Plot en mi cabeza es demasiado épico... xD

P.D.2: Anto I love you :D Y tenés un culo muuuuy grande xD


	2. Malfoy Cardbury

Anya Lize Cardbury de Malfoy, esposa de Draco Malfoy, era una mujer bella y de armas tomar

**De Leones**

_**Malfoy-Cardbury**_

_Un ágil dedillo se deslizó por su espina dorsal, enviando pequeñas sensaciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. No pudo callar el sonido ahogado que su garganta emitió._

_Lo vio sonreír, y su mundo se iluminó en una forma totalmente diferente..._

_¿Por qué estaba mal amarse así, tanto, si les hacía sentir más vivos que nada más en sus vidas?_

_**:...:**_

Los Malfoy habían pasado severas dificultades políticas, económicas y sociales después de la guerra, ya que la fama como mortífagos los perseguía dondequiera que fueren.

Lucius había tenido que presentarse ante el Wizengamot para ser sometido a un juicio que duró mucho tiempo, en el cual fue declarado culpable de crímenes de lesa humanidad, estando al servicio del Innombrable. Su condena, sin embargo, había sido solo de 10 años en Azkaban.

Narcissa Malfoy, por su parte, había obtenido clemencia, ya que nunca había asesinado a alguien, no portaba la Marca Tenebrosa, y según testimonios del mismísimo Harry Potter, la mujer había mentido al Señor Tenebroso, permitiéndole ganar tiempo, y al final, ganar la guerra. Todo esto, arriesgando su vida. Su sentencia fue de solo 5 años, poco antes de ser encarcelada, pidió el divorcio. Salió de la cárcel como Narcissa Black.

Draco, por su parte, había sido declarado inocente, ya que su situación había sido declarada como insostenible. Ningún chiquillo bajo la presión en la cual él se había encontrado, hubiese actuado de algún modo muy diferente. También había jugado a favor suyo, nuevamente, un testimonio del Niño que Vivió, que anunciaba que Draco se había negado a reconocerlo en Malfoy Manor, arriesgándose tanto como su madre al decir que estaba muerto.

No fue condenado a Azkaban, pero como único Malfoy en libertad tuvo que hacerse cargo de los diversos problemas que quedaban. Aunque Draco supo arreglárselas bien, sin bajar los brazos.

Al cabo de tres años y medio, había logrado reinstaurar la liquidez económica, y enarbolar (Por lo menos en parte) el caído apellido Malfoy en el ámbito político.

Lo más difícil fue la reinserción social, ya que varias familias se negaban a darle una segunda oportunidad, pero con un radical cambio de tácticas sociales, había conseguido el respeto de, por lo menos, la mitad de la población mágica. Al mundo parecía agradarle el nuevo Malfoy, rehabilitado.

Después, llegó el turno de proteger el apellido. Encontrar a la mujer indicada para tener descendencia.

La mujer indicada, más bien, lo encontró a él.

Anya Elizeth Cardbury, era una mujer bella y de armas tomar.

Su carácter un poco frío, un poco distante, pero leal y comprensivo, le había valido el matrimonio que llevaba adelante con el rubio más petulante de todo el ancho y vasto mundo. Y aunque no era perfecto, había amor, por escondido que éste estuviese.

De ése amor (además de un despistado descuido) entre Draco y Anya, nació el pequeño rey y heredero de los Malfoy: Scorpius Hiperión Malfoy Cardbury.

De centelleantes y calculadores ojitos entre grises y verdes, y cabello algo ondulado, como el de Anya, y platinado, como el de ambos progenitores. Era completamente precioso, si bien algo callado, e intimidante. Estar junto a él era como estar sometido a un juicio constante, más que un niño, se asemejaba a un guardia de la casi impenetrable Gringotts.

Aún así, fue creciendo esplendido, protegido de las malas compañías, como su abuelo Lucius que tenía la entrada a la casa vedada, y con un suave velo de amor sobre él, aunque ése cariño viniese acompañado de una rígida educación.

Al cumplir el niño sus cinco añitos, una noticia llegó "de la nada". Anya estaba embarazada nuevamente, y ésta vez, esperaba a una pequeña niña.

Algunos meses más tarde, quien llegó al mundo fue la princesa Narcissa Marionne Malfoy Cardbury, un puñado de alegría envuelto en un envase de suave mirada verde y cabello liso, castaño claro.

Al contrario que su hermano mayor en aquellas primeras instancias, la criatura solía ser todo ternura, siempre estaba dispuesta a prodigar sus sonrisas y cariños a todos aquellos que cumplieran sus expectativas.

La bebé era la luz en la vida del pequeño Scorpius, quien a pesar de contar con compañía de otros niños durante el año, como Melanie, Ralph y Sabinne Nott, o Dulcine, Carole, y Amadeus Zabini, generalmente estaba un poco solo.

Los años siguieron pasando a la familia, y ambos niños siguieron creciendo dadivosamente bajo la mirada protectora y orgullosa de ambos padres.

Todos pensaban que las cosas iban a continuar con delicadeza y felicidad, pero 5 años después del nacimiento de la infanta Cissy, Anya sufrió un inesperado e inexplicable neurisma que terminó arrancándola del lado de sus seres queridos demasiado pronto.

En el día del velatorio, Scorpius lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y Cissy, que no comprendía el dolor de su hermano demasiado pero odiaba verlo así, lloraba junto a él, tomando un par de los dedos del mayor en su manito.

Draco estaba destrozado y se mostraba severamente afectado por la muerte de su joven mujer, con una larga procesión que no solo iba por dentro. Lo único que conseguía una respuesta de él eran sus hijos, por quienes intentaba ser fuerte.

Amé Ciccone, viuda de Emmest Cardbury, la abuela materna de los niños, ofreció su hombro al desolado joven; también ofreció su ayuda para criar a sus nietos, arguyendo, cuando Draco se negó en un principio, que no dudaba de su capacidad, pero que, más bien, sabía como el dolor podía afectar un hogar, y solo quería asegurarse que sus nietos (Y él) tuviesen la máxima contención posible.

También estuvo presente aquel día Narcissa Black, Malfoy cuando aún estaba casada. La madre abrazó a nietos e hijo y les susurró hasta el hartazgo que _lo sentía, lo sentía, lo sentía demasiado._

A Draco no le pasó de largo que la mujer no solo se refería a la muerte de Anya, sino también a los años que se había mantenido al margen, sin visitarlos o mostrar un atisbo de preocupación, tras su salida de Azkaban.

Sin embargo la mujer era su madre, y abuela de sus hijos, por la cual decidió perdonarle, aunque sea en algunos aspectos. En aquellas instancias de fragilidad emocional, la necesitaba como nunca.

_**:...:**_

**NA:** Pobre Anya xD Siento que la cree con el único propósito de que engendrara a los mocositos y muriera :P Hum... Igual, no muchos miran con buenos ojos a los OC, así que probablemente nadie se queje xD

La verdad, de lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora, la historia de los Malfoy Cardbury es una de mis partes favoritas, aunque aún no está todo terminado. Después de plantear la situación de ésta familia, la historia va a volver por un momento a Albus, pero probablemente el enfoque central esté en Scorpius, que tiene muchísimos más misterios y me parece más interesante :P

Ah, el próximo capítulo pienso subirlo la semana que viene. Hasta el capítulo cuatro o cinco, va a ser un fic semanal. Después probablemente suba un capítulo cada dos semanas :)

Muchas gracias a: Shijiru Posible (¡Gracias por las flores que no merezco! XD ¿Viste que lindo que es Albus? :P), Estel Dunedain (¡Hola, linda! Muchas gracias por tu review. Acá está el capítulo. :D Espero que te siga pareciendo que va bien :) ), Kikimaru (Sí, la cosa va a ser lenta, pero constante :) Ya le agarré cariño al fic :D Pero eso sí, no te desesperes con el desarrollo, quiero que las cosas sean naturales, ¿no sería muy extraño que se liaran así de la nada? xD)

¿Reviews, porfis? :D Harían a una pobre tonta muy feliz xD


	3. Hogwarts

**De Leones**

_**Hogwarts**_

_Azul y gris verdoso se encontraron, en un cúmulo de éxtasis._

_Ambos susurraron promesas de amor._

_Algunos cuentos eran así, secretos y especiales... Ambos muchachos desearon hasta el alba que el suyo acabara con un "y vivieron felices por siempre."_

_**:...:**_

El primer año de James Potter en Hogwarts fue vivido desde tres puntos de vista diferentes en la Casona Potter: Ginny y Lily lo vivían con algo un tanto parecido a la angustia, ya que una extrañaba a su hijo, y la otra a su hermano. Harry lo vivía con emoción, leyendo cada carta que el chico enviaba como esperando que viviera aventuras tan mágicas como las que él mismo había vivido.

Por último, Albus vivía ése año con un intenso sentimiento de _no poder esperar más._ La impaciencia lo invadía cada vez que le llegaban las cartas de James, comentándole lo grandiosa que era la clase de DADA, o lo gracioso que era ver al profesor Flitwick regañando a algún Slytherin grandulón.

Se moría de ganas de ver el cielo encantado del Gran Salón que tanto le describía su tía Hermione, y no podía dejar de desear estar en las gradas del campo de quidditch donde su padre, y anteriormente su abuelo, se habían lucido como seekers.

A veces compartía charlas con su primo Hugo, ya que él también tenía ansias imposibles por ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería. Estaban horas y horas platicando de lo increíble que ésta debía ser y también de lo brillantes que debían haber sido Godric, Salazar, Rowena y Helga.

El tío Ron se dedicaba a contarles mentiras a cada cual más tenebrosa, solo para reírse a escondidas de los traumas de los niños. Generalmente Hermione lo reprendía severamente y se ocupaba de decirle a la prole que _Ron solo habla estupideces porque no tiene otro pasatiempo._

Lily, una chica más de hechos, ignoraba completamente al pelirrojo, aunque se reía con complacencia cuando su tía lo regañaba y le tironeaba de la oreja de forma cariñosa.

Aunque el aire que llenaba la casa era uno de revolución, por tanta emoción, las cosas seguían igual de calmadas que cuando se encontraba entre ellos James...

... Es decir, cuando se encontraba con ellos y no causaba destrozos. El chico era un bromista en potencia.

El año se fue yendo lentamente y llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, durante las cuales la familia se reunió de nuevo y celebró navidad y año nuevo con alegría. Hubo regalos, mucha alegría y comidas deliciosas a rebosar, ya que la celebración había sido familiar... La familia Potter, la familia Weasly íntegra, también la señora Andrómeda Tonks y el ahijado de Harry, Teddy Lupin, además de algunos invitados como Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

James había contado como era el castillo a sus hermanos y primos pequeños, y con ayuda de Rosie, describió también los botes que los llevaban, al Sorting Hat que a él lo había enviado a Gryffindor, y a Rosie a Ravenclaw, las escaleras que se movían y se emocionó particularmente hablando de las clases de DADA, que dictaba la profesora Parkinson, que aunque era una ex Slytherin, se mostraba siempre imparcial, según Rosie.

Así pasaron las vacaciones invernales, y el primogénito Potter volvió a Hogwarts a concluir su año escolar. Los ánimos de la casona volvieron a ser los dichosos tres estados antes mencionados: Casi angustia, emoción hiperkinética, y una aguda sensación de impaciencia.

Así como llegó, el primer año se fue. Y la familia fue a buscar nuevamente a su hijo a King's Cross.

Y con el fin del año escolar, llegaron las vacaciones. Y con las vacaciones, el último tramo de la tortuosa espera de un casi onceañero Albus.

Tortuosa espera que se prolongó hasta un mes después de su cumpleaños, llegando a su fin en una mañana particularmente soleada.

Lily despertó a la casa a gritos, y corrió por todos lados meciendo entre sus manos la tan esperada _carta_.

_Señor A. S. Potter_

_El cuarto número 2 a la izquierda del segundo piso_

La familia recibió la noticia con alegría, y James, orgulloso, felicitó a su hermano y reconoció que había crecido un poco.

Al día siguiente, todos se dirigieron a Diagon Alley a comprar túnicas, libros, varita, calderos y demás... Y un gato, que había sido la solicitud de último momento del chico.

Albus resplandeció todo el día, caminando entre nubes ¡Estaba seguro, su vida estaba comenzando un nuevo tramo!

Nunca había tenido tanta razón en su vida.

**NA:** Ya está, un capítulo más de introducción, y ya me meto de lleno en la historia :D... Ah, advierto que la forma de narrar va a cambiar radicalmente una vez que termine la introducción final (La carta de Scorpius), así que espero que esto tome un poco más de ritmo y dinamismo, aunque se desarrolle leeeeeentamente. También los capítulos van a ser sustancialmente más largos, así que probablemente me tome un poco más de tiempo para actualizar, como dije en el segundo capítulo, aunque pueden llegar a ser tres semanas en lugar de dos.

Muchísimas gracias a: Shijiru Posible (Jajajaja, sí, Scorpius es mucho más interesante que Albus... Todos sabemos que la infancia de ése crío fue, seguramente, perfecta. Como Score es hijo de Draco, seguro que la pasa MUY mal :P), Kikimaru (No te preocupes por Ioné. Va a tener pocas apariciones por ahora; además, es un personaje de apoyo... Si Score resulta ser gay, ¿quién va a continuar la estirpe? Score se las vería muy difíciles...), Quisso- HP (¡Hola, linda! Gracias por tu comentario... Jajajaja, sí, ya sé... Soy una perra mal nacida, y merezco que me condenen a la hoguera :P Pero seamos sinceras... TODAS IBAN A ODIAR A ANYA. Y a mí me caía bien; así que prefiero dejarla por la paz, y que sea sólo un buen recuerdo...)

No puedo resistirme xD...

Sección "Recomendación de la semana": El Diablo Viste a la Moda- Lauren Weisberger

Por Dios xD Tienen que leerlo, es súper adictivo; es un relato muy fresco, y es mordaz donde debe serlo. Tenía que recomendarlo :P


	4. Amé Ciccone

**De Leones**

_**Amé Ciccone**_

* * *

_A veces, cuando se besaban por horas y horas, el tiempo parecía pasar volando._

_Nunca parecía alcanzarles, siempre el ahora se transformaba en antes, y cuando eso sucedía, uno volvía a ser ambiguo, y el otro a ser trivial._

_Tal vez si el tiempo jamás pasara, ellos podrían ser otros y estar juntos..._

_**:...:**_

Amé era de ésa clase de personas que al principio podían parecer chocantes. Era demasiado sincera, pecaba de no saber cuando tenía que callarse, y además de eso, era impetuosamente independiente.

También era una italiana redomada, bastante gritona cuando se lo proponía, y matrona en un sentido demasiado visceral. A veces podía producir cansancio excesivo, a pesar de sus 60 años, parecía no tener un día sobre los 40, y justamente ésa energía conservaba.

A pesar de eso, era una abuela ejemplar, y una suegra alegre y amorosa. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a Draco en todo lo que necesitara; fuera un consejo sobre como hacer que Scorpius se comportara mejor y fuera más educado, o como lograr que la pequeña Cissy no comiera dulces entre comidas, o algo muchísimo más personal, que involucrara a su persona.

Se había transformado en algo así como la gran matriarca secreta de la casona Malfoy, sin que Draco se diera cuenta, o realmente le diera importancia. Sabía que la mujer era inofensiva, y solo buscaba su felicidad y la de Scorpius y Narcissa (O como la mujer le decía, Ioné). Además, al terminar el día, las decisiones finales eran las de él, el auténtico jefe de los Malfoy.

Scorpius le había tomado un afecto especial a la mujer, ya que le recordaba en muchas cosas a su madrecita, a la cual ya no vería. Gracias a Oma Amé (Como él le llamaba), también, la muerte de Anya se le había hecho un poco menos traumática. La mujer le había endulzado los hechos, asegurando que su madre lo cuidaba desde algún lugar del cielo, chantajeándolo con eso para que se comportara, a veces.

Ioné, por su parte, amaba a Amé como cualquier nieta ama a una abuela comprensiva y dulce.

Pasó un año con la compañía de la Oma Ciccone, cuando llegó la carta que Scorpius sabía que le cambiaría la vida, justo una semana priori a su cumpleaños.

_Señor S. H. Malfoy C._

_El cuarto número cinco a la izquierda del segundo piso_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire_

La carta de Hogwarts, en pergamino amarillento y en apariencia gastado y con una brillante tinta verde que embellecía cada parte del papel con una caligrafía estilizada.

Draco había puesto, en un gesto de afecto e inenarrable orgullo, su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, mientras éste leía con ojos veloces todos los contenidos del sobre. Cissy, de apenas seis añitos, se colgaba de las ropas de su hermano, percibiendo la alegría de su padre y hermano, pero sin comprender realmente el porqué.

Oma Ciccone entró entonces, gritando de algarabía desde la cocina, donde había estado dando instrucciones a los elfos domésticos encargados del ostentoso hogar: Dolty y Grunny.

Dejó varios besos en las mejillas de su nieto, y alzó a la pequeña Ioné en brazos, para que no se sintiese ignorada.

Ése mismo día, la familia íntegra se dirigió a Diagon Alley para comprar todo aquello que al pequeño _Impíus_ (Apodo que la abuela le había dado de forma cariñosa y burlona) le haría falta para su primer año. Además de un par de regalos que Draco quería hacerle a su hijo.

El punto más trascendental de ésta historia ocurre justo ahí, justo ése día... El día en que un pequeño Malfoy Cardbury, y un también pequeño Potter Weasly cruzaron miradas por primera vez en el pulcro negocio de Madam Malkin.

_**:...:**_

**NA:** El capítulo llegó, con delay, pero llegó xD

¡Waaaaaa! Terminé la introducción. El capítulo siguiente (_Diagon Alley) _trata el primer encuentro de los chicos, pero relatado de una forma completamente distinta a los primeros cuatro capítulos. Espero les guste el cambio, y no los haya aburrido demasiado con las introducciones.

Muchas Gracias a: Shijiru Posible (El nombre del gato aún no está decidido xD), Fran Ktrin Black (La recomendación es del libro; libro sobre el cual se basó la película) y Kikimaru (El recibimiento de la carta es casi igual; pero no te decepciones, las diferencias van a venir en los próximos capítulos :) Estos fueron sólo de introducción; es decir, una forma básica de ver las cosas.)

Recomendación "semanal": El Psico-analista de John Katzenbach


End file.
